Carah
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: A girl named Jessica found out about the vampires and the new leader of Boston didn't want her getting away, so he sent Aidan to go find the girl. And when he did, he had to kill her. Soon, Aidan finds out that Jessica had a twin sister. But that sister isn't exactly normal anymore.


A girl named Jessica found out about the vampires and the new leader of Boston didn't want her getting away, so he sent Aidan to go find the girl. And when he did, he had to kill her

Chapter 1

Jessica was standing in an alley, hiding, when Aidan found her. He pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her neck. "What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, crying, scared. Aidan stared into her pale blue eyes as his turned completely black and his fangs came out. "I'm so sorry." He said to her before turning her head to the side slowly. "No please! I promise I won't tell anyone! PLEASE!" Jessica screamed before Aidan bit her neck aggressively, making the blood in her neck gush out as he drank. Jessica screamed, and Aidan covered her mouth and drank until she was dead. When he finished, he called the cleaners. "I took care of the girl, now I need you to come and take care of her body." Aidan said. "You killed her?" They asked. "Yes." Aidan answered. They said they would come down to take care of it after Aidan said where he was. After they took Jessica's body, Aidan cleaned himself up and went home. Sally was sitting on the stairs. "Hey, Sally, I'm home." Aidan called out as he walked inside. "UGH I'm not in the mood." Sally replied. Aidan walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing, just having a bad day. Okay... The WORST day." Sally answered. "You wanna, I don't know, talk about it?" Aidan asked. "Nope. I just wanna sit here." Sally said. "Okay.. Hey, did Josh and Nora change in the woods tonight?" Aidan asked. Sally nodded. "I think so." She said. Aidan got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked Sally. "Sure" she responded, and suddenly she was sitting in the couch next to Aidan. Aidan chuckled. "What movie?" He asked her. "Mm... I don't know... Just nothing with ghosts in it." Sally said. Aidan laughed and put a movie on.

Meanwhile in the woods...

A girl named Carah, Jessica's twin sister, was walking around the woods when she came across Nora crouched in the woods, naked and waiting for the wolf to come and take her over. Carah stood behind a tree, watching, not sure what to do. Nora looked up at the full moon, and just when she looked at it, she felt the excruciating pain of the change and she screamed. Nora continued to scream as her bones shifted into her wolf, and Carah stood by watching with wide eyes. She was frightened but she didn't run away. She walked up to Nora. "Are you okay, miss?" She asked. Nora looked at her. "NO!" She growled. She pushed Carah away. "RUN!" Nora yelled at Carah as she continued to turn. When she had completely transformed, Carah was still there. "Oh my God!" She said. The wolf looked at her and snarled. She turned to run but the wolf scratched her on her back. "AAAHHH!" Carah screamed in pain violently. She did her best to get up and hide, but by the time she did, the wolf's attention had turned to something else. Carah sat up against a tree, and eventually passed out from the blood loss. The next morning, she was still unconcious, but Nora and Josh found her. "Josh.. She looks hurt." Nora said. Josh nodded. "I know." He said. Josh tried to turn Carah over gently to see her back, and when he did, the saw the long, jagged scratch marks going down her back. "Oh God..." Nora said, covering her mouth. "Damn it." Josh said. "I think I did this to her." Nora said. "What? What are you talking about?" Josh asked. Nora sighed. "Last night, she saw me turning and she got close to me and asked if I was okay. I told her to run and I guess she didn't." Nora explained. Josh covered his mouth. "Look Josh, we need to get her to the hospital. We can talk about it later." Nora said. "You're right." Josh agreed. Josh picked Carah up and took her to the car and they drove her to the hospital where Nora treated her wounds.

A few hours later, Carah woke up. "Hm? Wh- ah-..." Carah said as she became concious. Nora and Josh were there when she woke up. "Josh." Nora said. "Yeah?" He asked. "She's awake." Nora said. Josh came up and stood on the side of the bed. Nora looked at Carah. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Carah groaned. "Hella numb.." She said quietly. "Yeah, you're kinda full of painkillers.." Josh said. "Who are you people?" Carah asked. "I'm Nora. And this is my husband, Josh." Nora said. "Okay... Well, where am I?" Carah asked. "The hospital." Josh answered. "Why? What happened?" Carah asked, her eyes wide open now. "You were, um, attacked in the woods last night. Josh and I found you." Nora explained. Carah looked at her. "Crap.. You're that chick I saw in the woods last night! You- you turned into a- a- w- wolf or something... And- and you scratched me..." Carah said. Nora nodded. "Yes.. But you can't tell anyone. If you promise, I will explain everything." Nora said. Carah nodded. "I promise." She said. Nora explained what happened to her that made her a wolf and how what Carah saw last night happens every month on a full moon. "Wait. So Josh turned you?" Carah asked. Nora nodded. "Well who turned Josh?" Carah asked. Josh cleared his throat. "Um, this guy named Ray. He attacked me and one of my buddies when he were camping. My friend, stu, he died, but I survived. And I was a werewolf... And then I killed Ray, the guy that turned me, because apparently that's the only way to get rid of the wolf. But then I got scratched again.." Josh explained. "Oh. That sucks. So you're saying I'm gonna turn into a wolf too?" Carah asked. "Yeah.." Josh said. "But we're going to help you get ready for that. Aren't we, Josh?" Nora asked Josh. "Y-yeah absolutely." He said. Nora smiled and looked at Carah. "What's your name by the way?" She asked. "Carah." Carah told her. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Carah." Nora said. "I'm gonna go get clean bandages, because I probably need to change yours already. Josh will stay with you." Nora said. Carah nodded and Nora left. Carah didn't speak at all after Nora left. When Nora came came back, she changed Carah's bandages and sat down. Josh looked at his watch. "My shift is starting. I'm gonna go..." He said. "Okay." Nora said. Josh gave her a kiss and then left. As soon as he was gone, Carah broke down and started crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asked her. "I can't go back to my family. I can't just go back and then every month just leave for one night and come home covered in dirt or whatever." Carah said. "Well then, don't go home. Josh ran away from his family- his life, because of the wolf. And he did it because he didn't want to hurt them. Your family wouldn't understand." Nora said. "I guess maybe I shouldn't go back then." Carah said. Nora nodded. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you. If I could take it back I would. If I could go back in time and go somewhere else to turn I would." Nora said. Carah shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason. This was supposed to happen." She told Nora. Nora just sat there thinking about what Carah had just said.

Carah had stayed in the hospital for about a month until it was time for the full moon. Then Nora and Josh took her out of there and got her ready for the full moon. When it was time, they took her to the woods and Nora turned with her. "You should probably take your clothes off if you don't want them to rip." Nora suggested as she got undressed. Carah shrugged before taking off her shirt and pants. She didn't take her bra or panties off because she felt uncomfortable. She flipped her hair to side and stared up at the moon. Nora did the same and then she looked down and at Carah. Carah looked away from the moon and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Aah!" She yelled out as the pain intensified. Nora looked at her. "Crap, you're turning already." She said as Carah doubled over, clutching her stomach and screaming. "IT HURTS!" Carah screamed. "I know it does. You just have to let it happen. Let go.. Give in. Give in to the wolf." Nora said. Nora then felt the change coming on as Carah finally let go and gave in. It still hurt like hell, though. Nora screamed in pain as Carah looked at her hands and watched her nails turn into claws. Carah screamed as her bones shifted into her wolf for the very first time. When Nora and Carah finished turning, their wolves didn't fight. They ran together.

In the morning, Carah woke up naked in the woods, covered in dirt and a little bit of blood. She felt a little bit of fur in her mouth and tasted blood, so she spit it out, disgusted. Suddenly she felt sick and sat up and barfed. "Ew..." She said when she saw the body parts of a dead squirrel. Carah wiped her mouth and then Nora and Josh came over to her with clothes and water. "How are you feeling?" Josh asked Carah after she put the clothes on and drank water. "I feel gross." She answered. Nora nodded. "It happens..." She said. "Here, we'll take you back to our place and you can take a shower." Josh offered. "Thanks." Carah said. Nora looked at Carah. "So I never asked. How old are you?" She asked. "I'm nineteen." Carah answered. "Oh very nice. So... Any special guys in your life right now?" Nora said, nudging Carah with her elbow suggestively. Carah laughed. "Uh, no, actually. I'm, uh, kinda taking a break from guys." She said. "Oh. Bad break up?" Nora asked. "Well if you call your boyfriend trying to murder you a bad break up then yeah." Carah said. "Oh God. I'm sorry." Josh said. "It happens." Carah said. Nora stopped her. "Those scars... On your wrists... Were those from him?" Nora asked. Carah looked down at the deep scars on her wrists and nodded. "I'm so sorry." Nora said. "Yeah well it happened three years ago and he's been in jail ever since, so it's um it's fine." Carah said. Nora grabbed Carah's hand. Carah looked at her, confused. Nora lifted up her shirt slowly, revealing the burn scars on her stomach. Carah gasped. "Who did that to you?" She asked. "My ex, Will. He came back to Boston and then my wolf killed him. So you better hope that the guy who hurt you doesn't do the same, because I'm pretty sure your wolf would do the same to him." Nora said. Carah nodded. Nora put her shirt down. "Just try to make sure that you don't hurt anyone. I've done terrible things, Carah. Things that I'm not proud of, but can't undo. I would give anything to go back to the night that I killed Will and I wish I could've done something to control myself, but it's not possible." Nora said, "you just remember that if your wolf ever hurts anyone, or if you start feeling the urge to hurt someone when it's close to the full moon." She finished. Carah nodded. Josh and Nora took Carah back to their house and she went up to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she dried off and was about to put the clothes, that Nora had lent to her, on when Sally popped up in the bathroom. Carah turned around and jumped when she saw Sally. "Oh crap!" She yelled out. Sally jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. "Who the hell are you?" Carah asked her. "I'm Sally! Hi!" Sally said excitedly. Carah raised her eyebrows. "Hi... How did you get in here?" She asked. "I'm a ghost. I tend to pop up into rooms and accidentally scare people." Sally explained. "Oh, okay." Carah said as she reached out for her clothes. She was about to remove her towel. "Um, do you, uh, do you mind?" Carah asked. Sally's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Yeah, sorry." She said. She turned around so that she wouldn't see Carah naked. "Thanks." Carah said. Carah got dressed. "I'm done.." She told Sally. "Awesome! Now, what's your name?" Sally asked, turning around. "Carah." Carah answered. Sally smiled widely. "Cute name!" She said. Carah smiled. "Thanks.." She answered. Carah was examining Sally. "Hey, uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Carah asked. Sally shrugged. "It's fine. And the first time I died, my fiance pushed me down the stairs and i hit my head pretty hard. The second time, I was brought back to life by some witch lady, and it was like after a while i was a zombie, because i started craving human flesh, and if i didn't eat people, or animals, i would start to rot... and i didn't wanna hurt anyone so i didn't eat... i locked myself in my bedroom and let my body rot... and then i became a ghost again, and all this other crap that i don't wanna bore you with..." Sally explained. Carah nodded. "Ah, i get it." She said. Sally nodded. "Hey! You wanna watch tv with me?" Sally asked Carah. Carah shrugged. "Sure." She said. Carah went downstairs with Sally, and Josh and Nora were in the kitchen cooking food. Nora noticed them come down. "Hey, Carah, are you hungry?" she asked from the kitchen. "Uh, yeah... I'm starving.." Carah responded. "Why don't you, uh, come in here and have some breakfast?" Josh suggested. Carah looked at Sally, who shrugged. "We can watch tv when you're done." She said with a smile. "Cool." Carah said. She smiled back at Sally and then joined Josh and Nora at the table.

**Hope you guys like this fic. i worked pretty hard on it :) reviews are strongly recommended lol **

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


End file.
